Show No Mercy
by Boo Goes Squeak
Summary: Another foiled plan causes Drakken to finally snap. He gives Shego one last assignment: Kill Kim Possible. But can Shego do it? Kigo (oneshot)


**Hi! This is my first KP fic, and my second fic outside the Titian's Tower. I watched Kim Possible for the first time in a while this morning, and I was struck by inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot.**

* * *

Show No Mercy

"This is my greatest plan yet," cried Drakken, "and with it, I shall finally rule the world!"

"And how is this different from all your other plans?" asked Shego, applying a coat of black nail polish to her already filed nails.

Drakken shook this blue head, smiling, "Poor, dear Shego. Can't you see? With this new Ultimate Ray of Devastation I created, we can throw the entire planet into chaos."

"Are you sure?" Shego tapped the Ray with her foot, "It looks like all the other zapping machines you've built."

"I'll explain it to you," said the evil genius, "The Ultimate Ray of Devastation projects shadows. When you fire it, it covers any object in darkness. I plan to fire it at the sun, casting the Earth into eternal night. Everyone will panic, and I shall rise up as leader!"

"Sounds great," said Shego, "Will it work?"

"Of course it will!"

"Or how about not," said a new voice.

"What?" Drakken whirled around to see a certain redhead and her blond partner, "Kim Possible!"

"As usual," Kim said with a smile.

"Shego, get her!"

"Will do, boss," Shego jumped forward, her slipping on her gloves.

"Ron, I'll take care of Shego," called Kim, dodging a swipe at her head from the raven haired woman, "You do something about that Ray."

"I'm on it, KP!"

Ron dashed off in the direction of Drakken's latest contraption. Rufus clambered out of the boy's pocket, shimmied down his leg, and raced past his teenaged buddy to the Ray.

Kim ducked around Shego, avoiding a blow to the stomach, and grabbed the thief's arms. She pushed her against the wall, and pressed herself up against the woman, to hold her in place. Shego struggled in the girl's grip, and managed to stamp on Kim's foot. She grunted in pain, but didn't back down. Instead, she put all her weight on Shego, causing the woman's legs to give way. The both fell, Shego on her back, with Kim on top of her.

"Awkward, no?" Shego quipped.

"Urgh," grumbled Kim, her cheeks tinged red. She flipped backwards, off the woman. Shego stood, brushed herself off, and the fight resumed.

Rufus reached the device, and jumped up onto it. He surveyed the buttons, and was about to push a large, red one, when Drakken grabbed him.

"Let him go!" cried Ron.

"Ok," said Drakken. He promptly hurled the naked mole rat across the room. Rufus smashed into the far wall and slid to the ground.

"No you did not!" yelled Ron. He ran forward, jumped, and kicked Drakken squarely in the face. The evil genius stumbled, and fell into the Ray. His rear end hit the red button Rufus had been previously contemplating. The Ultimate Ray of Devastation rumbled to life. The ground around it began to shake violently, and Ron was thrown back across the room, where Rufus was lulling about.

Scooping up his friend, Ron turned to Kim, who was still struggling with Shego. Both seemed unaware of the change in the atmosphere, while the Ray coughed and churned.

"Yo, KP! I think we'd better spilt. That crazy zapping machine of Drakken's doesn't look like it's working right."

"Now's not a good time, Ron," Kim growled, her right arm bloody from a pervious assault by Shego.

"Kim, I think that thing's gonna blow!" shouted Ron.

Indeed, the Ray was shaking and rocking around on its foundations. Drakken danced about it, looking enraged and horrified.

"Fine," Kim said. She held her guard, but no advance at Shego, "Truce?"

"Yeah," Shego replied, "At this point, it's better if we just saved our own skin."

They took off. Kim grabbed Ron, and shot her grappling hook. It caught on a window sill and they swung out. Shego pulled Drakken away from his machine and ran for the back exit. No sooner did the two teams manage to escape, when the Ultimate Ray of Devastation exploded, taking Drakken's lair with it.

"No!" screamed the villainous blue man, watching his hide out go up in flames.

"It's alright, boss," Shego said, in a vain attempt to comfort him, "We can go buy a new lair tomorrow, ok? I think we both need some rest." She winced at the pain in her ribs, which she'd been trying to ignore since Kim had fallen on her.

Drakken shook his head, "I...I can't stand it anymore. This is the last straw." He shot a very angry look at Shego, who stepped back in alarm.

"Shego, I have a job for you. If you complete it, I promise you'll never need to work again."

She stared at him. Shego, in all her years in his service, had never seen Drakken this mad. His bumbling ways made it almost impossible for him to have any strong emotions. But now, he was giving her a look so intense, she was very, very glad she was on his side.

"Want do you need me to do?"

"Kill Kim Possible."

* * *

"You alright?" Ron Stoppable asked his companion.

"Yeah, no big," Kim replied, cradling her limp arm. Shego had really gotten her good this time. But Kim had gotten the older woman too. She distinctly remembered hearing a crack when she had fallen on Shego during their fight. A broken rib would make them even.

A doctor Wade had asked to meet the two heroes cleaned Kim up. She cringed at the stinging sensation in her arm, and closed her eyes when he examined the gash. Her mom might be a brain surgeon, but that didn't make Kim any less squeamish around blood and wounds.

"You're going to need a couple stitched," said the physician.

"How many, exactly?" Kim asked, still looking away.

"Four," he replied. "Small ones," he added when he noticed her nauseous expression.

"Oh...ok," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, KP," said Ron, reassuringly, "We'll be home soon. And then you can help me with my science project."

Kim smiled weakly, trying not to look as the doctor wrapped up her arm in white gauze.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Dr. D?" Shego asked. Her bags were packed with everything necessary for a "kill trip". She was in her jet, ready and set to go, but she wanted to be completely sure Drakken had thought this through.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," he said, looking completely serious.

"Alright," Shego whispered. She strapped herself in, and took the controls in her gloved hands.

Drakken placed a hand on her shoulder, "Shego?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over, his face a bit to close for comfort. Shego feel his breath on her cheek. Her throat tightened out of fear.

"Show no mercy."

* * *

Kim Possible lay in bed, rubbing her stitched up arm. She had had a hard time trying not to scream when the doctors had fixed it. Now, it tingled uncomfortably. She leaned back, comforted by the feeling of her pillow beneath her head. As she drifted off to sleep, she silently wished she'd hurt Shego real bad.

2 hours later, a woman clad in green and black jumped through Kim's open window, landing softly on the floor. She strode over to the bed, and placed her pack on the ground. She pulled out a rag and a bottle of chloroform. Deftly, she fit the rag in her left hand, soaked in it the heavy liquid, and placed in over Kim's mouth and nose. The girl's eye lids fluttered a moment before she was out cold.

"Sleep tight, Kimmie," Shego breathed.

* * *

When Kim came to, her head was pounding and her mouth and throat were dry and sticky. She lay on her back for a while, trying to adjust to the blinding light that stung her eyes so.

"_Wait...what the hell!_" she thought.

She sat up straight, her head spinning. She was in the middle of a large clearing. She was seated next to a pool, which collected under a small waterfall. Around the edges of the clearing were tropical looking trees. She sat on a field of soft green grass. The sun blazed over head.

"Hello, Princess."

Kim almost gave herself whiplash as she twisted her head around to see Shego. The raven haired woman sat on a rock above the waterfall. She stood and leaped down, landing catlike next to the younger girl. Instinctively, Kim scrambled away, moving into a defensive position.

Shego raised a hand, "Calm down, I just want to talk. For now, anyway."

"How did I get here?" Kim asked franticly, "Why am I here? Where is here?"

"I brought you, because Drakken said so, and this is an island off the coast of South America."

Kim sat back, trying to process this new information, "How come Drakken wants me here? Is he feeling alright, because he doesn't usually drag me out to the middle of nowhere and have you and I engage in civilized conversation."

"No, Kimmie, he's not alright," said Shego, settling herself across from the teen heroine, "Drakken wants me to kill you."

"W...what?" Kim asked, weakly, "But, Drakken isn't the kind of villain who would...have his enemies killed. And honestly, you don't seem the assassin type to me."

"Honestly, I'm not. I'm more of the thieving kind. But that last encounter we had with you and sidekick boy really set Dr. D off. He is seriously pissed, Kim. I have never seen him this mad before."

"I guess, maybe, he's got a lot of pent up anger from all the other times I've beaten him," the girl mused, "I suppose he's finally snapped."

"Looks that way," Shego agreed, "Now, here's the thing. I'm still going to have kill you. Or, at least try. I could have killed you last night, but that wouldn't have been fair."

"Since when have you been fair?" asked Kim, incredulously.

"Since life became a factor."

Both women were silent for a time, until Kim spoke up, "Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight right here, right now. No weapons. Winner stays alive," Shego answered, gravely.

Kim sighed, "This is ludicrous."

"At least I'm giving you a chance, Princess."

"Ok, but let me get adjusted first."

"Take your time," said Shego, walking over to the pool.

Kim stood and rubbed her eyes. She did some stretches, first her legs, then her arms, then her neck, back, torso. She tried to drag her fingers through her hair, but a jumble of tangles blocked her passage.

"Do you happen to have a brush?" Kim asked.

Shego, who lay on her stomach, lazily drifting her own fingers in the pool, said, "Not on me, no. But I've got a hair tie in my bag. You can use that."

"Alright," Kim muttered. She went over to the bag, which sat on a rock, and unzipped it. She gasped. Inside the bag was a plethora of weapons, from Shego's usual gloves to a sawed off shotgun to what looked like a small nuclear warhead.

"What the fucking hell is all this!" Kim half shouted, half screamed.

"I'm supposed to kill you, remember? Drakken wants this job done, and he wants it done right. He hand picked everything in that death pack."

Kim reached around a hand grenade and various ammo clips to the black hair tie. She quickly zipped the bag back up, and shuffled away from it.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she said, "I guess you weren't lying."

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Kimmie," Shego replied, "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

"KP?" Ron said over the crackling phone line.

"No, Ron, this is Kim's mother. I'm afraid Kim isn't here. I assumed she was with you."

"No, she isn't with me," Ron said, suddenly worried, "Have you tried Monique or Wade?"

"I haven't. How about you give Monique a call, and I'll phone Wade. I'm sure one of them knows where she is."

"I'm on it, Dr. P," chirped Ron, and hung up.

Mrs. Possible set down the cordless telephone and walked down the hall to her daughter's room. She looked around, trying to find a note, or anything that could clue her into Kim's whereabouts. What she did find made her blood run cold.

The Kimunicater sat untouched on the bedside table.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

The two women shot forward. Shego aimed a punch at Kim's head, but the girl dodged and kicked the woman in the back of her knee. Shego stumbled at bit, but did a 360, kicking Kim squarely in the jaw. Kim fell back, blood dripping from where she had bitten her tongue. She moved to a crouch, and lunged. She caught Shego around the middle, and the two went sprawling across the grass. They rolled over and over, each trying to remain on top. Their rolling sent them right into the pool. They struggled more under water, until the broke away, and came up coughing and spluttering.

The fight resumed, with water up to their midriffs. Kim knocked Shego over, and the woman sank like a stone. Kim looked around wildly for the tell-tale green and black, but was shocked as her legs were pulled out from underneath her. Shego seized her underwater, holding the girl in place. Neither could breathe, neither could move.

Shego released Kim, and they shot up like corks. Sucking down air, they glared at each other. They both climbed out of the pool, and began again.

* * *

Mrs. Possible turned on the Kimunicater, signaling Wade.

"What's up, Ki...oh, Dr. Possible! Is everything alright?" Wade sat at his usual seat, a jumbo sized cup in hand.

"I can't find Kim," Mrs. Possible explained, "She's not with Ron, and I doubt she's with Monique. I found her Kimunicater on her bedside table, and she never goes anywhere without it. I am very concerned about her safety."

"Don't worry about a thing. I can track Kim down, no problem," Wade assured the fretful mother.

"I certainly hope so..."

"Leave it to me," Wade replied.

* * *

Both Shego and Kim were exhausted, soaking wet, and growing distraught. But neither one was about to back down.

Kim leaped up, kicking Shego in the stomach. The raven haired woman doubled over, coughing. Shego flipped her head up, eyes widening. She tried to dodge, but she wasn't quick enough. Kim fist came down on her skull. Shego collapsed.

Kim stood over her, "You know I don't want to do this."

Shego didn't move. She stared up at Kim, defiance in her eyes.

Kim leaned down, her hand brushing against Shego's cheek, her eyes filed with regret. At that moment, Shego flipped up, kicking Kim in the chest. Kim fell back, with Shego on top of her. The raven haired woman straddled Kim's waist, and wrapped her bare hands firmly around the girl's neck. Kim tired to choke down air, and failed. She scratched Shego's hands, digging her nails in deeply. The girl's eyes bugged out, and her mouth hung open limply. Shego cringed, looking away from the appalling sight. She felt her resolve slipping.

"I...I..." Shego felt the words pouring from her mouth, "I can't do this!"

She released Kim's neck, and scrambled off of her. The girl gulped down the much needed oxygen, her eye's squeezed shut.

"I'm so sorry," Shego whispered, willing herself not to cry, but the tears poured forth against her wishes.

Kim struggled to sit up. She looked at Shego, who sobbed quietly, and felt tears form in her own eyes.

"Why...why did you stop?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I've never killed anyone before," Shego managed to say between sobs, "And I'm not about to start with you, Kim. I can't...I could never kill you."

Kim crawled forward, and took the older woman in her arms. They sat there, crying, for a long time.

* * *

"What've you got, Wade?" Ron asked over the Kimunicater.

"Kim is on a small island off the coast of Brazil. I'll send a plane to get you."

"Do you know if she's alright?"

"She's alive, as far as I can tell. And there's someone with her."

"Who?"

"Shego, from the looks of it. You'd better hurry, Ron."

"I will."

* * *

"If you didn't want to kill me, then why did you capture me?" Kim asked when she had calmed down. Shego was still crying in her arms, but only a little.

"Drakken scared me into it. He was so malicious. You should have seen the fire in his eyes."

Kim winced. Drakken's sudden anger did make her uneasy. If he was truly the cause of Shego's actions, then this was very serious.

"Are you going to go back to him?"

"I don't think so," Shego replied. She shifted herself so she could rest her head on Kim's chest. The girl didn't seem to mind. "Unless I'm absolutely sure that he's feeling better."

Kim's fingers played in Shego's raven colored hair, "Maybe you should take a break from him for a while. I mean, you don't want to go through any of this again, do you?"

Shego shuddered, "No. Never again."

Kim dropped her head, taking in the heavy scent of Shego's hair, "We...I mean, you should relax a bit. This _is_ a nice place, for an island in the middle of nowhere."

Shego looked up at Kim, who face was only inches from her own, "Maybe we could stay here and talk. Get to know...each...other..." she trailed off, fixated on Kim's prefect features.

"Yeah," murmured Kim. She leaned in closer, allowing her lips to brush against Shego's forehead. The woman moved her face up, and caught Kim's lips with her own. They kissed for one endless moment.

They broke apart. Kim gently wiped a single tear away from Shego's cheek, smiling. Shego sighed contentedly, snuggling up to the girl.

"What are you doing?"

The two women looked up at Ron, who stood only a short distance off, by the pool.

"Now's not a good time, Ron," Kim said.

"Uh...alright," Ron mumbled, "KP, you look pretty beat up. Are you alright?"

"Never been better," she said, "But, do you think you can leave a first aid kit? I should probably change the gauze on my arm."

Shego blinked, "Your arm?" She rolled up Kim's right sleeve to expose the white medical tape that covered the area between Kim's elbow and wrist, "Did I do that? I'm sorry."

"It's no big," replied Kim, "And I'm the one that should be apologizing. I broke your rib."

"It's alright," Shego whispered, feeling the gauze around her waist from under her green and black outfit, "I can survive."

"Excuse me!" called Ron, "What am I, the Invisible Man?"

"Sorry, Ron," said Kim, not looking at him, "You head on home, and tell everyone I'm fine. I'll catch up with you."

"Do you even have a way off this island?"

"I came in a jet," said Shego, "I'll get her home safely."

"Well, alright then," Ron muttered. He really didn't want to leave, but it certainly looked as though Kim and Shego needed some time alone. He retreated into the jungle.

"Now, where were we?" Shego murmured, curling a lock of Kim's hair around her finger.

"I think I know," Kim whispered.

They kissed once more, choosing to ignore the fact that Drakken, in a twisted way, had brought them together.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
